Dark Willow ChroniclesBook IThe Return
by VampireSaiyan
Summary: In this first book in a trilogy of 3...Dark Willow returns with some unfinished business and also meets another bad who wants the slayer dead...


The Dark Willow Chronicles  
Book I: The Return  
  
Prologue  
  
Willow Rosenberg is just a normal girl that lives in a average town. Right? Wrong. Willow Rosenberg is one of the most powerfull wiccans in the world. And being so strong and in control of her power means she has always been good right? Well not always. At one time Willow had lost control of her power. She began abusing the magic's almost as if they were a drug. Unable to see this she kept doing it. But she was soon brought into the harsh reality when her girlfriend Tara left her because of her problem. After that Willow was heartbroken. She continued abusing the magics with another witch named Amy. Untill Willow almost killed Buffy's sister Dawn, because of her carlessness. After that Willow went cold turky on the magics, but that didn't stop Amy. So Willow broke off her relationship as friends with Amy. When Tara relized how good Willow had been doing she couldn't resist, and came back to Willow. Willow was finally complete again. Or so she thought. In one swift freak accedent Tara was taken out of this world right infront of Willow's eyes. Tara and Willow had been spying on Xander and Buffy who had a falling out eairler that day. They had finally made up when Warren, a member of the trio burst into the backyard with a gun. The trio was made up of Warren, Andrew, and Johnathan. Three nerds who had just up and decided one day to take over Sunnydale. Tired of thier failer because of The Slayer's interference. Warren was ready to finish it. Warren commented to Buffy and Xander, and then drew his gun. He took three wild shots running away as he shot. The third bullet had broken the upstairs window and shot through Tara's chest. Killing her almost instantly. With Willow blinded by madness and anger she attempted to get revenge.  
  
Buffy had also been shot by one of the bullets and was on the verge of death, but Willow had saved her, because of her new found dark magic. Everyone could see Willow had changed. Her once red hair had turned black, and the same with her eyes. Willow had lost it. Unable to stop her Buffy, Xander and Anya watched in horror as Willow stripped Warren of his flesh and burned him alive. Willow had now crossed the line. She had taken a human life. And enjoyed it. She then proceeded to go after the other two memebers of th trio who had done nothing to Tara. But Willow didn't care they were all dead to her. She had almost succed in killing them untill Giles showed up. He had borrowed magic's from a group of powerfull beings in England and came back to stop Willow. Unable to stop her Willow drained Giles magic, but what Willow didn't know is that the magic was pure. This caused Willow to feel all the pain of the world, and wanting it to go away Willow was going to destroy the world. What Willow hadent relized was that the pure magic also reached deep down to her soul. In a attempt to stop Willow. Xander confronted her with old memories and his lover for her. Because of that spark of humanity left in her Xander succeded as Willow broke down and cried changing back to her regular self.  
  
Now at first after Willow's transformation back to the side of light she as scared of her magic, but eventully overcame that fear. So everything is going great in Willow Rosenberg's life. New house not on a hellmouth. Stable girlfriend who she loves and cares for, and she has complete control of her magic, but what Willow dosen't relize is that history is about to repeat itself in a very different way...  
  
Chapter 1: The Seperation  
  
Willow layed in bed her eyes closed trying to even picture the events that had taken place in the last few months. First they fought a giant war against The First Evil, and won. Then Sunnydale completly collasped infront of their eyes. Her girlfriend became a slayer along with many other girls, and that was jut the start.They had been on that cramped up bus for almost three days driving around picking up slayers here and their. Willow had planned to stay with Buffy through the entire slayer hunt. But once they reached L.A. Willow was just too tired. And she figured maybe Kennedy and her could do some good in this town. So Buffy and Willow said their goodbye's, and just like that Willow was seperated from one of her best friends. Willow talked alot with Angel and also kept in touch with Buffy and the gang. She also made sure to make pleanty of time for her lover. Last time Willow had talked to Buffy she had found out that Buffy, Giles and Xander were at Cleveland checking out the other hellmouth. Willow worried about Buffy alot, but she knew Buffy could handle just about anything. Willow and Kennedy had rented a nice two room apartment which Angel so kindly helped them get. The other room unfortantly was occupied by Andrew. Who had had enough hellmouth action for the rest of his life, but besides that life was good. Willow got up stretched and looked outside. It was already night, but because of her hours she worked with Angel she usually slept during the day. The same went with Kennedy considering she was the local slayer. Kennedy followed suit as she got up as well. Willow looked over to Kennedy with a smile. "Hey I think I am going to go patroling with you tonight okay hun?" Kennedy nodded in approvement. Kennedy never liked the idea of Willow going with her, but would never tell her that knowing that Willow was stronger than her with her magics.  
  
They sat around at the park for the first couple hours. Then they search through some of the backallies. The darker places of the great City of Angels. It was almost morning now and they hadn't seen anything at all. About 4:00am they had given up the search and started to head home. "Well wasn't that a huge pile of boring." Kennedy said as they turned into a alley that they though would be a shortcut. As they rounded the corner they spotted two demons carring somekinda gun. The gun looked farmilar to Willow, but she shruged it off. As they approched the demons they were spotted. They drew their guns as Kennedy was their in a flash. She struck first kicking the gun out of ones hand and attacking it as his gun fell to the ground broken. Willow has just said some simple words as the other demon went flying into a wall hard. Cracking the cement of the wall in the process. Willow stood over her thought to be dead demon as Kennedy finished up with hers. The two girls proceeded past them, and headed once again for home. "Well at least we got something." Kennedy said with a laugh. "Yeah. That was well...eventfull." Willow added. Willow glanced back almost out of instinct to the one she had layed out, but to her suprise he was up with his gun ready to fire. Kennedy turned at this point two as the creature fired one blast, and then ran. Willow pushed Kennedy who was standing right in the blasts path out of the way. By the time the shot reached Willow it was too big to escape. Willow felt the shot hit her as she was knocked completly across the street into another alley. Kennedy in a panic took off over to Willow. She got their expecting the worst, but somehow Willow didn't have a scratch on her.  
  
Kennedy helped Willow up almost in tears. "Oh god Willow...are you okay? Say something!" Willow reached her feet as she smiled. "Hey no little demon is gonna take this wiccan out." Willow then fell into Kennedy's arms almost losing concisness. Whatever that blast was had drained alot of her energy and magic. She felt weak and could barly stand up on her own. Kennedy draped Willow's arm over her shoulder as Willow and her limped off out of the alley and planned on heading home. They had had enough adventure for one day. Neither had noticed the other girl laying in the trash and rubble of the alley. She was barried alittle as she slowly made her way to her knees. Her eyes glowing black. She finally made her way to her feet as she stumbled alittle and made her way out of the alley to look around. A grin came on her face. She walked around knowing she had been here before. When she finally figured out where she was her grin grew bigger as she finally spoke. "Hello my beautiful little L.A." The girl looked around again as she was now grinning from ear to ear as she spoke again her eyes now a dull black. "Dark Willow is here." 


End file.
